


Motel California

by twistedandbroken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedandbroken/pseuds/twistedandbroken





	Motel California

Sam and Dean had been driving for hours. Finally, they saw a janky little motel on the side of the road and pulled into the lot. They got their room keys and went straight to their room without any of their bags, they wouldn’t be needing it tonight. Dean couldn’t help but notice that the room only had one queen size bed, not two twins like they had asked, but he wasn’t complaining; Sam was his younger brother, his Sammy, it wasn’t weird sharing a bed, they’ve been doing it ever since they were young. Dean started taking off his clothes and Sam couldn’t help but watch out of the corner of his eye. Holy shit, Dean looks like a Greek god, Sam thought to himself. It seemed as if Dean could read Sam’s mind and shuffled a little more to the left so that he was right in front of Sam. As Dean stripped to just his briefs, Sam noticed that Dean was hard. Sam stood up, all six almost seven feet of him, sidled over to Dean and made him stop just before Dean took off his briefs. “Stop,” Sam commanded as he started slowly taking off his clothes. Dean did as he was told and stood there, watching Sam’s strip tease, with the tip of his dick poking through his briefs.   
“Get this for me,” Sam told Dean as he “struggled” with the zipper on his pants. Dean’s hands were soft but hurried as he tugged the zipper down to reveal that Sam wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Dean’s eyes widened with what looked like surprise, but Sam knew it was anticipation, he heard Dean’s breath catch in his throat. “What? It’s not like you’ve never seen me naked before,” Sam teased as Dean blushed, never taking his eyes off Dean’s. Sam slipped out of his pants and crossed the room to drink some water. Dean’s eyes raked Sam’s body as if it was the last time he’d ever see something so perfect. As soon as Sam put down his glass, Dean was on him. Hands exploring parts of Sam’s body Dean’s only ever dreamt of. Sam pushed Dean against the wall and pinned his arms over his head so Dean had no control. Sam’s mouth crushed down on Dean’s, but only for a moment. Dean whimpered as Sam pulled away, craving the warmth of his mouth again. Sam’s mouth was traveling down Dean’s chest, down his torso, leaving a trail of little bite marks until it reached Dean’s cock. Sam was on his hands and knees about to tear off his underwear when, with the absence of Sam’s hands, Dean grabbed a fistful of Sam’s hair and forced him to look up at him. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Dean asked Sam, making absolutely sure this was reality and not just another wet dream. “Do I need to answer? My mouth is about to be around your dick,” Sam retorted, “but if it’ll make you happy, YES.” And then Dean was seeing stars as Sam’s mouth traveled up and down his dick. A moan escaped Dean’s mouth as Sam pushed his middle finger into Dean. Slow movements, in and out, just enough to loosen him up for Sam. Dean pulled Sam’s hair again, but this time, it was to yank him up so he could kiss him. Sam turned Dean around so that he was facing the wall; Dean heard the signature crinkle of a condom wrapper and then Sam was back. Spreading Dean’s legs, Sam entered Dean and they both let out moans of pleasure.


End file.
